


Love Blind

by Gerardwayismymom



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Petekey - Fandom, emo - Fandom, emo trinity - Fandom, frerard - Fandom, lgbtq - Fandom
Genre: Frerard, M/M, MCR, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:53:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerardwayismymom/pseuds/Gerardwayismymom
Summary: Gerard was a lonely teenager who had just found out about his biological father after the tragic death of his grandmother.He has to move to a big city, find a new life and live with his new family.Frank on the other hand is a young man with a dark past, hired only to play with the boy's feelings by a family member but the tables turnMaking Frank Falling in his own trap





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eww I'm definitely not good with writing summaries lol  
> Guys please follow my wattpad as well  
> It's faithlessboy  
> I really need your support xx

Gerard's converse were squeaking against the cleanest tiles he had ever seen in his whole life.

I mean sure he had seen the shiny tiles of the hospital his grandma once worked at and they were pretty clean but but they were nothing compared to this.  
These tiles were so clean that you could see a vague reflection of yourself on them.

The place was really big, full of people dressed formally.  
Something he always thought could only exist in the movies.  
Big buildings and people dressed smart.

But this was no dream.  
This was the reality before his very own eyes, a blurry reality that he had yet to come to grips with.

He looked around as he was chewing the inside of his lips unknowingly, the metallic taste of his own blood on the tip of his tongue.

Everyone there looked busy.  
So busy that they didn't even seem to notice the nervous teenager standing in the middle of the big hall, looking out of place with the way he was dressed.

The bad thing was probably nobody even bothering to notice him or offer him help  
But the worst thing being the size of this place.

It was so big that someone like him could easily get lost in.  
Not knowing what to do.

He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating going to one of the people when he heard someone approaching from behind and a throat clearing.

He turned to see a middle aged woman standing in front of him, her outfit matching everyone else's.

A dark green pencil skirt, white button up and a dark green thin tie handing from her neck.

"Gerard Way?" The woman asked with a slight frown to her eyebrows, a judgemental look on her face as she eyed his clothes.

"Y-yes" Gerard nodded, gulping nervously.  
The woman awfully reminded him of the history teacher he had in the grade eighth.  
The very teacher that once threw a piece of chalk that hit him right on the nose because he was sketching and not listening to her.

"Come with me"  
She walked past him as he started walking after her, following her to the elevator like a lost puppy. 

Once in the elevator she stood in the middle, Gerard standing further from her to the right corner, chewing on his nail as his heart was beating fast in his chest.

The elevator stopped after sometime, Gerard looking up to see they were in the seventeenth floor.

The doors moved apart with a hiss, the woman walking out and Gerard following her like before.

Gerard looked around, turning his gaze back to the front when his eyes went wide and he stopped, about an inch away from walking into the lady in front of him.

She was standing behind a big black door, softly knocking on it and waiting before he heard a muffled voice from the inside and she opened the door slowly, walking in.

"You can go"

Gerard heard a masculine voice, the woman turning and walking past him, revealing a man dressed in a black suit, sitting behind a big desk and staring at him.

After a few seconds of the man with salt and pepper hair staring up and down at Gerard and Gerard staring back at him both nervously and awkwardly the man closed his eyes, rubbing at his temples.

"Sit" he let out a deep sigh, gesturing to one of the chairs.  
Gerard gulped and nodded nervously, walking to the chair and sitting down.

"You're Gerard I assume?" He asked.  
Gerard nodding as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear as he looked at the man's hazel eyes.

"I expected you sooner than this. Twenty minutes sooner"  
The man cocked his head aside slightly, looking like he was waiting for an explanation from the boy.

"I- I" Gerard opened his mouth, about to explain how big the place was and how he had a hard time finding his way when the man held a hand, closing his eyes and licking his lips.

"Save it. I do not care for whatever reason you were late. I'll let it slide this time since it's your first time.  
I assume Elena has told you about me?" He asked, Gerard nodding slowly as he gulped again, feeling his hands shake.

"And I assume that you also know why you were left to her?"

Gerard thought before shaking his head.  
"n- no"  
He whispered, eyeing the man in front of him.  
The man that was his father.  
His biological father that he had just found out about. 

"Well," the man sighed.  
"When you were born I was about to leave for the university. Me and your mother made an agreement and according to that she was the one taking care of you but after she passed away few months later I had to call Elena for help since Donna's parents refused to take care of you and I wasn't in the right condition of raising a child."

Gerard looked down to the ground, his eyes filling with tear by hearing his grandmother's name.

"After graduating the university I met my current wife, Leila. We got married and had our own child so we couldn't raise you as well, being as busy as we are. Thankfully Elena took good care of you, although she has disappointed me in few ways but oh well"  
The man placed his pen down, staring at it.

Gerard looked up, frowning slightly about what the man had just said.

"She could've raised you better than this. You could've been a brilliant young man now, not a disappointment..."

"I'm not a disappointment" Gerard frowned, squeezing the small piece of paper between his hands as he was staring at the man in front of him.

"Boy look at you" Donald sighed, turning a small picture frame that was sitting on his desk towards Gerard.

"And look at him. This is what I wanted my children to be. This is what I pictured you to be when I first held you in my arms. Not this... Thing that you are now" 

Gerard looked at the small photo of a boy around his age, dressed in a suit with a smile on his face, his blonde hair neatly combed back and the dark roots showing.

He bit the side of his lip hard, holding back the tears that threatened to spell out of his eyes.  
The tears he had promised himself to not shed anymore.

"Anyway, I'm gonna fix all this. I can't just sit back and witness people judging me for having a son like you." He took the phone from his desk, pressing a number on it and bringing it up to his ear.

"Send Frank in"

About few seconds later there was a knock on the door, the man calling out a "come in" as the door slowly opened, revealing a younger man around his twenties stepping inside.

"Frank, I want you to drop whatever you're doing and take him to your hairstylist or whoever you consider to fix his hair and buy him some appropriate clothes and shoes."  
The man commanded his assistant that nodded obediently, giving him a "yes sir" in reply as he looks at Gerard.  
"Come with me"


	2. Second chapter

Gerard didn't want to cut his hair.  
In fact he didn't want to change anything about himself. He was okay the way he was and he didn't need to change to "fit in" with his father's perfect little "family".

"I don't want to get a haircut!" he protested.  
His father's eyebrows forming a frown.

"What was that, boy?" He tilted his head aside, taken aback by the teenager's sudden raise in voice.

"I d- don't want to get a haircut. I like my hair" Gerard repeated himself, this time his tune lower than before.

The man pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut as he took a deep breath.

His wife's assistant seemed to get the tension in the room as he glanced at Gerard before leaving them alone in the room.

"Listen here you rude and ungrateful excuse of a human being! You go and fix your appearance or you won't be attending the art college"

Gerard's eyes grew as he heard the name of art college.  
There was no way in hell his father was gonna stop him from going after his whole life's dream.

His frown fell as he sighed, fighting away his tears.  
He turned without any more word, leaving the room.

He noticed his stepmother's assistant that gestured for him to follow.

He followed the man to the elevator where he broke down, crying his eyes out and already regretting coming here.  
All while the man remained professional, not even asking him if he was okay.

The doors opened to the first floor where the man stepped out of the elevator, Gerard following him unwillingly and getting everyone's attention with his bloodshot eyes and sniffles.

"Everything alright man?"   
A guy the same age as Frank asked as he was passing by, a file in hand.  
Frank gave him a nod with a smile, giving Gerard a look over his shoulder, telling him to not make a scene.

Which Gerard just rolled his eyes away in response, wiping his eyes with his sleeve and getting inside the car

"Where we heading, sir?" The driver asked, Frank scratching his nose and looking up from his phone.

"Josh and Tyler's"

The driver nodded, Gerard frowning as he looked out of the window, thinking that "josh and Tyler's" was probably one of the fancy stupid places where his father and this assistant of his was getting their haircuts at.

The car stopped in front of the saloon after some time, the driver opening the door for them.

He followed Frank inside the saloon, raising his eyebrow when the first thing that caught his eye was a man's neon yellow hair, which was so bright and beautiful that could catch your eye even in a crowd full of hundreds of people.

"Hey Josh" Frank smiled, approaching the man with yellow hair that place the scissor he had in hand down and pulled frank into a big hug.

"Long time no see man" the Josh guy smiled, noticing Gerard standing by the door awkwardly.

"Who's this?" He asked, turning to look at frank with a raised eyebrow and a slow hit to his shoulder.

"This is Gerard, Mr.Way's son. I brought him for a haircut" Frank explained,  
Josh nodding as he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh I just thought- okay never mind. Hi Gerard" he gave Gerard a small wave, giving the younger of them a smile as he gestured for the chair.

"Hi" Gerard sighed, sitting down and frowning when josh ran a hand through his locks.

"So what kind of haircut would you like, Gerard?" He asked.  
Gerard about to open his mouth when Frank spoke.

"His father requested something more short and...professional, you know" 

"I can speak for myself!" Gerard snapped, crossing his arms.

"I want it really short and black. I hate the brown roots"

Here was the thing.  
He either liked his hair reaching his chin or having it really short.  
He hated the stupid hair other boys had.

Josh nodded, giving him a smile.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to imagine himself with short hair.

His hair has been long since grade seven and Elena never seemed to have a problem with it.  
He just couldn't understand why his father hated it.

He wore his headphones and closed his eyes, about four songs later feeling someone tapping his shoulder.

He opened his eyes only to become eye to eye with his reflection.

"Holy fucking-" he closed his mouth, leaning in forward and running a hand through his hair.

"This looks weird" he muttered, turning his head aside to have a better sight of what the hairstylist had done to his hair. 

"I fucking swear I look like the time I was in the first grade" 

Josh giggled,brushing the hair away from his face with a small brush.

"You look cute." He smiled, Gerard shrugging as he sighed.

He didn't look ugly but he didn't look good either.  
He just looked weird.

"Alright, let's go now. We don't have that much time" Frank thanked josh, paying him and wearing his sunglasses as he left, getting in the car and Gerard following him in.

After all the clothes and shoes they bought it was evening, a coffee in Gerard's as he was sipping on it and frank was more than thankful of finding a way to shut his mouth.  
Because all the boy did was to complain.  
Being Donald's son.  
That explained a lot in Frank's mind.

After they were done shopping Frank told the driver to take the boy to the Way's as he was gonna call his own driver and go home since it was past the working hour.

Gerard watched from the car window as the driver placed all the bags in the back of the car as frank instructed,  
Then the driver starting the car and driving away from where frank was standing.

He sighed and closed his eyes,   
The car engine lulling him to a deep sleep.

"Mr.Way"

He frowned, muttering something in his sleep.

"Mr. Way, we have arrived"  
He felt someone shaking his shoulder gently, opening his eyes to find the driver looking at him.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes and getting out of the car, feeling his stomach growl as he got inside the house, the smell of food hitting his nostrils instantly.

They were having dinner, he assumed  
Hearing the small talk coming from where he assumed was the dining room.

He made his way to the source of the voices, opening the door slowly and the whole room falling silent.

There was his father, a woman on his side and a boy around his age on the left, all staring at him in confusion.

"Go to your room, Gerard. No dinner for you tonight since you behaved so rudely in the office today" his father spoke, the woman and boy staring at each other and then at Gerard.

"This is Gerard?" She asked, Donald nodding with a deep sigh.

"Okay" Gerard sighed, about to leave when the man spoke again.

"It's 'yes sir' for you"

"Yes sir!" Gerard left, closing the door back, too tired to even put on a fight as he turned, becoming eye to eye with an old woman that seemed to be one of the maids.

"Come with me" she said, leading Gerard downstairs to the basement where she said his room was.  
Then leaving him alone as she left.

Gerard looked around, noticing nothing special about the bedroom.  
It was as plain as his old room, looking like it belonged to a maid before him or something.

He sat on the bed and took off his shoes, changing into his Pajama's and taking out the small sweater that was once Elena's, holding it close to his nose as the comforting sweet scent filled his nostrils.

The smell of roses.  
It was Elena's favorite perfume and that was the smell he had grown up with.  
He squeezed his eyes shut and started to sob quietly, wishing Elena was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard woke up to his phone's alarm clock, groaning as he sat up in half asleep and half awake state, turning the alarm off.

He stretched and made his way to the small window, opening it and smiling as his nostrils filled with the smell of flowers that was coming from the garden.

Luckily the window to his room opened to the garden which gave him countless scenes to draw.

He got up and stretched again, leaving the basement to maybe find the shower or something when he heard his father's voice coming from the living room talking to...  
He frowned.  
His father was talking about him with Frank.

He frowned, making his way to the living room and standing there until frank noticed him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why are you up so early?" His father asked, eyeing him up and down.

"I usually wake up early" he replied, scratching his head. 

"I want to shower"

His father called a maid that showed him the bathroom.

He showered quickly and came out, dressed in a plain black shirt and his blue jeans, making his way back to the basement when his father called him.  
He made his way to the dining room, standing in the doorway.

"Have some breakfast. Dave will take you and Michael to school."  
The man stated, slicing his toast.

Mikey sighed, looking totally irritated but his mother placed a hand on his arm.

"Okay, sir" he pulled the chair, sitting one chair away from Mikey as the boy was giving him deadly glares.

A maid placed a glass of orange juice as well as two slices of French toast In front of him as he thanked her with a smile, the woman looking at him and smiling back.

"After school Michael, you have an appointment with Doctor Andrews and you, Gerard. You'll just come home" Donald reminded the boys.  
Mikey nodded but Gerard adding a small okay with a low voice.

Donald wiped his mouth and placing his knife and fork down.  
everyone getting up after him as they left one by one, Mikey giving Gerard one more glare as he followed his parents and left the room.

Gerard didn't even touch the toast.  
He just drank his juice and got up, assuming the school was about to be in few minutes as he got up, making his way to the living room where Mikey was saying goodbye to his mother.

"Be a little quick, will you?" He looked at Gerard, rolling his eyes away as he made his way to the car and Gerard followed him.  
-

Gerard looked around nervously as all the students left, Mikey also getting in the car and being driven away.

Gerard just stood by the sidewalk, looking like a lost puppy as he was looking around hopelessly, thinking they forgot about him.  
That was until he heard a car nearing, smiling when he noticed frank behind the wheels.

He had never been so grateful about seeing the guy before in his life.  
He smiled as frank stopped the car, rolling the window down and staring at the teen.

"Someone's happy to see me" he commented, Gerard scratching his head as he shrugged.

"Not gonna lie. Yes I am" he admitted, his cheeks going pink as frank told him to get in.

"How was school?" The young assistant asked.  
Gerard shrugged as he was looking out of the window.

"Nobody talked to me and Mikey tried to Trip me with his foot in front of everyone" he sighed, bringing his hand up to his mouth as he started to chew on his nail.

"Ah, Mikey. He's such a pain in the ass" frank sighed, admitting the fact that the said boy was a bit of a brat.

Silence fell in the car soon after that.  
He didn't agree with frank, nor disagree with him because he didn't know Mikey that well to judge him.

He expected frank to take a turn to the street their house was but the man turned into another street.

"Aren't we going home?" He asked, Frank staring at him.

"If you want me to take you home I'm okay with it. But Do you want to go there?" He asked.  
Gerard bit his lip, looking away as he shook his head.

"I don't want to" he admitted, resting his head on the glass.   
"I hate it there"

A small smile appeared on Frank's  
Face as he nodded, taking a turn to the nearest Starbucks as he now knew the boy's weakness.

He stopped the car and got out, grabbing two coffees for himself and Gerard and returned, watching the smile appear on the boy's face.

"You are the best" Gerard smiled, taking the coffee from Frank's hand and taking a sip of it, frank doing the same as he drove to the nearest park, turning the engine off.

Gerard hummed happily, taking long sips of his drink and relaxing in his seat.

"Thank you a lot, Frank" he gave frank a smile and frank just waved a hand, telling him it was the least he could do for a cute boy like him.

Which was weird.  
How could one word warm Gerard's cheeks so much, repeating over and over in the back of his mind? 

He just turned, looking forward and hoping to god that frank wasn't gonna notice his reaction because it was so embarrassing.

"You look even more cute when you blush" frank commented, Gerard's heart skipping a beat as he realized that Frank had noticed the color on his cheeks as well.

"Shouldn't you be at work now?" Gerard asked, as a weak and poor attempt to change the subject.

"Aren't you happy I'm here?" Frank asked back with a fake pout   
Gerard shaking his head quickly and making the man chuckle.

"I- no, I mean I didn't mean it that way. I'm happy you're here" Gerard gave him a genuine smile, frank returning it as he avoided the answer on purpose.

"Now I'm gonna drop you at your house and this all will stay between us, am I right?" He asked.  
Gerard nodding his head fast  
Like he couldn't agree more.

"We don't want your dad to find out, do we?" He chuckled, Gerard shaking his head.  
"No"

"Hopefully nobody's home so they won't notice you're a bit late, just the maids and the cooks" 

And Gerard nodded again, feeling the small butterflies in his stomach when the car stopped in front of their house and frank leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his cheek, telling him he loved hanging out with the boy.

Gerard went running towards the stairs that day, running down to his room as he swirled with a big grin, falling on his bed as he touched his cheek, blushing.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back after a while

Frank stared at the boy running oh so happily towards their house, sighing when he stared at the street in front of him, thinking with himself before he got his phone out, biting his lip as he dialed the number and brought the phone up to his ear.

-

Gerard took his sketchbook out, opening it to the page he had left incomplete that night  
And his eyes went wide as he stared at the simple outline of her face on the paper

"Ma am gonna sketch okay?"  
Gerard informed his grandmother that nodded, giving him a smile and telling him to go on.

"I'll be washing the dishes and sleep. Just don't stay awake for a long time, dear. You have school tomorrow"   
She reminded him as he nodded, running upstairs to his room and grabbing his sketchbook from the small bedside table.

He put on his headphones, playing a song as he opened up a blank page, biting the end of his pencil and thinking with himself when he got an idea.

He was gonna draw Elena something for her birthday.

A small grin formed on his face as he started to get what he had in mind on the paper, every line coming together to make the simple sketch resemble her grandma more and more.

He paid extra attention to her eyes, yawning as he took his headphones out and threw himself on his bed, calling out a "goodnight grandma" before his eyes closed.

tear drops formed in his eyes as he closed the sketchbook, squeezing his eyes shut as the voices started to grow louder and louder in the back of his mind  
The small sketchbook falling to the ground loudly, his pencil rolling away somewhere under the bed.

"KILLER KILLER KILLER"

"ma I'm late"   
Gerard called out that day, frowning when he heard no sound of David Bowie from the kitchen.  
Something the boy woke up to since he was a little kid.

KILLER KILLER  
GERARD IS A KILLER

"ma?" He called out, making his way to his grandma's room only to find the bed untouched.

"Grandma?" He called out again, walking up to the kitchen where he let out a loud yelp, his eyes wide and fixed on the body   
On the ground

Tear drops made their way down his face as he pulled at his hair, panting

"She has been dead for seven hours"

"NO!"

"Gerard what was the last thing your grandma was doing when you went to bed?"

"She said she w- was go- gonna wash the d- dishes and sleep"

"Unfortunately she had a stroke"  
The woman spoke to the other woman next to her.

"I assume she had been trying to inform Gerard but he was asleep so he didn't hear her"

"I wasn't asleep! I was sketching! I w- was trying to sketch something for her birthday a- and was listening to music"

"How careless of him. You could've saved her if you heard her"

You could've saved her  
You could've eaved her  
You could've saved her  
You could've saved her  
You could've eaved her  
You could've saved her

You could have-

There was a knock on the door  
He stared at it with wide eyes, as if someone was gonna kick it open and kill him in any second.

"Gerard?"  
A female voice called his name softly.  
He frowned, removing his hands from his ears as the voices all got silent and faded away with a whisper

You could've-

"Y- yes?" He asked with a small shaking voice, the door cracked open slowly, revealing Leila's face.

"You awake, sweetie?" She asked.  
Gerard nodding as he wiped his eyes away, looking down.

"The dinner is ready" she smiled.  
"And please don't be late... Time is very important to Donald" 

He nodded, wiping his eyes and getting up as he made his way to the dining room, opening the door slowly to find everyone sitting around the table already.

"What time is it?" 

His father asked, 

He frowned slightly, looking down at his watch

"You're fifteen minutes late. The dinner starts at half past eight" the man raised one eyebrow, drumming his fingertips against the table.

"No dinner for you tonight, you careless idiot!" He spat, making him jump slightly in his spot.

He looked up to see a smirk on Mikey's face and his father's angry face.

"I don't want this to be repeated, got it?" The man said through gritted teeth  
And Gerard just nodded slowly.

"CAN'T YOU SPEAK? YOU DISRESPECTFUL EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING!" the man yelled.  
He gulped and whispered a shaky "yes sir" before he left,  
Making his way back to the basement where he just hid under the blanket, sobbing.

The next morning wasn't any better.  
He woke up with a pounding head and puffy eyes, the alarm of his phone feeling like a hammer on his head.

He stopped the alarm and got up, making his way to the shower and showering quickly as he then made his way to the dining room hurriedly, sitting down on his usual spot, dressed in his new school's uniform and his head hanging low.

He was fifteen minutes early.  
But he didn't want to go to his room and be late again.  
He didn't want his father to get angrier with him.

Fifteen minutes later the door opened, his father, Leila and Mikey coming in.

"Somebody has learned a lesson" Mikey snorted, sitting down and chuckling with himself as Gerard kept his head hanging low.

They ate the breakfast while Gerard just played with his food, eyes somewhere on the table but his mind somewhere else.

After the breakfast was served he grabbed his backpack and followed Mikey to the car, sitting there silently for the whole ride as Mikey was talking on the phone.

After a long day at school he wished Frank could come after him again which he didn't of course  
And Gerard had to return home with Mikey and his driver.

Except this time there was one more person in the car.  
Alicia, Mikey's girlfriend.

They were talking and giggling the whole ride as Gerard was just staring out of the window, frowning when he saw Frank's car in their driveway. 

A small smile appeared on his face as he didn't wait for the driver to open the door and got out of the car, running towards their house.

"He's such a peasant" Mikey had commented, shaking his head and making his girlfriend giggle.

He made his way inside the house, noticing Leila sitting in the living room with her glasses on, a big file in front if them and frank looking through another file in his hand.

"Hi" Gerard greeted, smiling as frank looked up and waved his fingers, greeting back.

"Hiii" 

"Hi sweetie, how was your day?" Leila asked, Gerard just shrugging as he sighed.  
"Good I guess" 

He looked at Frank, gulping as the man was already staring at him.

"We'll hang out after I finish this. Can we, Mrs. Way?" Frank asked, Leila nodding as she was signing a paper.

"Yeah, of course. But first you gotta pay attention to this"

Gerard grinned, frank giving him a wink as he looked back down to the file  
And Gerard had to run and hide in his room so the man don't see his cheeks burning

Last time in the car had given him enough embarrassment and he didn't want it to happen again.  
It was so embarrassing  
Although he didn't know what it was  
It was something in the way frank looked at him or talked to him  
It just made his heart jump up and Down and the butterflies in his stomach go crazy.

He got up and changed into his comfortable clothes, hanging his uniform in the closet and pulling the small drawer of the nightstand, taking out a small pink notebook.

He opened it and found a blank page, biting the end of his pencil before he started to write.

Halfway into writing when the door to his room was being knocked.  
He closed his notebook and looked up, seeing the door cracking open slightly and Frank's face showing.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Gerard nodded quickly, smiling as he put his notebook aside and placed his pencil on top of it.

"You got a nice room" the man commented as he sat down on the side of the bed, biting his bottom lip and looking around.

"Everything's a bit feminine" Gerard commented, sitting down and sighing as he ran a hand over the soft bedsheets.

It was white with pink roses on it, the pillow baby pink with roses on them.

Frank looked at the boy, cocking an eyebrow.  
"You don't like it?" He asked with curiosity, eyeing the teen boy.

"I do, I think its beautiful and all" he let out a deep sigh, looking down to his lap as he paused

"But I miss my old room. My old house. My grandma, the school I went to" he added, frank nodding in understanding.

Placing a hand on the boy's thigh he stared at his eyes, telling him how one day everything was going to be fine.  
And all Gerard could do was sniff, blinking away the small amount of tears that had formed in his eyes.

He didn't want to cry   
Not in front of others. He didn't want to look like a pathetic loser.

"Get it off your chest"

He looked at Frank's eyes, tear forming in his eyes again.  
Oh God  
He tried to wipe his eyes, faking a pathetic little smile but was stopped by Frank as he took his wrist, slowly lowering it down.

"Don't" the man slowly shook his head.  
"Get it all out"

He blinked, warm tears making their way down his cheeks as his lips quivered and he looked down to the ground, the small drops falling down and soaking through the fabric of his jeans. 

"You still haven't gotten over her death, have you? "   
Frank asked, placing a comforting hand on the boy's lap as he was sobbing quietly, shaking his head. 

How could he be so careless?   
He felt deeply ashamed of what he had done.   
In only he could hear his grandma that night  
If only he could help her, she would still be here, not allowing him to go through all this stuff. 

He sniffed, gulping as he wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.   
"I'm sorry" He whispered, sniffing and trying to calm himself down, taking deep breaths just like how he had been through.   
"I cry a lot these days"  
He confessed, giving Frank a small smile who was staring at him with worry in his Hazel eyes. 

"I know you're going through a hard time" The man sighed, looking down before he bit his lip, giving Gerard's thigh a small comforting squeeze before he got up, walking out of the room. 

Gerard was left with confusion, staring at the door as he thought about what had just happened to the man. 

He got up, walking out of his room and hearing a car driving away as Leila was standing by the window, frowning. 

He assumed that Frank had left so he returned to his room, thinking about everything for few minutes before he shrugged, having no idea. 

He grabbed his backpack and placed the math book on the small desk, starting to do his homework but his thoughts circling around the things they shouldn't.


	5. Chapter five

Gerard was on the sidewalk again, wondering where Mikey and their driver was because there were no sign of any of them. 

He hadn't even seen Mikey and his girlfriend standing by the gates as they usually did everyday and Gerard didn't know what that meant. 

He felt so helpless, standing by the sidewalk and not knowing who to call to send a car after him. 

Donald was at the work, so was Leila

And Mikey

He didn't even have the boy's number to begin with, neither Dave's. 

At some point he thought about walking home, or maybe take a taxi but knowing how unpredictable Donald was he couldn't risk anything  
Even though the thought of the man yelling at him for taking a cab seemed quite ridiculous. 

But as said Donald was an unpredictable person. It looked like the man looked for the smallest things to find and yell at Gerard.   
It was almost like the man enjoyed hurting him. 

He brought the phone up to his ear, looking around and letting out a sigh. 

"This is Frank Iero from the DWI, how can I help you? "

He bit his lip, hesitating for few seconds before he spoke. 

"I'm really sorry if I'm bothering, frank" He apologized quickly, scratching his eyebrow as he looked down to the ground. 

"The driver's still not here and neither i found Mikey. I don't even know what to do. Can I like- take a cab?" 

There was a pause as he heard coughing from the other side.   
"Is that you, Gerard?"  
Frank asked before coughing again.   
"Well of course it's you. Where are you exactly at?" The man asked. 

Gerard looked around, examining his surroundings. 

"I'm by the street near school" He licked his lips, replying quickly. 

There seemed to be a pause before Frank said an "alright"  
Telling him to stay where he was before he hung up. 

Gerard pocketed his phone with a sigh of relief, shoving his hand in his pockets and waiting patiently. 

It was about fifteen minutes later that Gerard heard a car appearing down the street. 

He grinned, watching the black car approaching him. 

The car stopped by him, the window rolling.   
And what he saw made him double take. 

There was Frank behind the wheel wearing a plain black t-shirt, his hair not styled like usual  
Actually looking like he had run his hand through it a lot. 

"Get in" Frank pointed to the passenger seat with his eyes and Gerard didn't waste a second of course. 

He got in, raising his eyes as they fell on the man's bare arms and hands. 

"Frank? "  
His eyes got wide as he stared at the man in amazement.   
"When did you get tattoos? "

Frank giggled as he sniffed,  shaking his head. 

"Back when I was a teenager" He replied, loving the puzzled expression on Gerard's face. 

"But I cover them at work"

That made sense. Gerard nodded, staring at the tattoos on the man's olive skin.   
They were beautiful.   
Especially his knuckle tattoos which had Gerard staring the whole ride, examining each piece from the corner of his eyes. 

Frank turned the music off. Since his head was aching and he coughed every few seconds, Gerard turning his head immediately. 

"Are you sick?" He asked, trying hard to keep his eyes on the man's face and not on his tattoos as he nodded. 

"Yeah. I get sick a lot. I caught a cold yesterday evening" Frank explained, running hand through his hair as his eyes were on the road. 

"You should have a bowl of ginger soup my grandma used to make. It was like the best remedy" Gerard suggested, looking through his backpack to write down the recipe, feeling guilty for calling the man and bothering him already. 

"Why don't you make me some, then?"

Gerard looked up at Frank, the man raising his eyebrow. 

Gerard thought with himself for few seconds, wondering what the man meant by that and frank seemed to get the confusion in his face. 

"You wanna come home with me?" He asked, looking at Gerard shortly before looking back at the road. 

Gerard shrugged.   
He didn't know if his father would allow him or not. 

"Can I ask my dad first?" He asked, Frank  
Shaking his head quickly at that. 

"No! No, this all is just between us, alright? Nobody should know that I visit you, Gee"

Gerard cocked his head aside in confusion as he watched the man. 

He had no clue why Frank was scared so much but honestly he couldn't blame the man  
Knowing how bad his father was. 

"God! You're so damn cute have I told you that? "

The man reached a hand and pinched his cheek, his face growing hot as he looked away, his cheeks burning. 

Frank chuckled at that, a smile on his face as he saw the boy's innocent eyes looking at him again. 

Pulling the car aside he turned the engine off.   
Gerard looking around, realizing they're by a coffee place. 

"I was joking by the way. Let's go"  
Frank smiled, Gerard following the man inside of the small but beautiful place. 

A small bell rang as Frank opened the door, Gerard taking a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent of vanilla, coffee and fruits. 

The place was not busy at all, only few people sitting here and there and talking quietly. 

Frank led him to a corner, they both sitting down and Gerard looking around. 

"It's a very nice place" Gerard commented, his eyes on the shiny three round lustres, hanging above his head. 

Everywhere felt safe and warm, giving off autumn vibes in the form of small decorations and color combinations. 

He examined everywhere to save it somewhere in his mind to draw it later. 

They gave their orders to a waiter who Gerard assumed knew Frank already. 

a boy who seemed to be in his early twenties with blue piercing eyes.   
His blond hair combed neatly which reminded Gerard of Mikey and a face looking kind of uncomfortable. 

Gerard didn't know what was the reason behind the boy looking that unfriendly which was unlikely for a waiter at a place like that.   
But Gerard was not stupid. 

It had to do something with Frank.   
Gerard sensed that by the second he noticed the young waiter giving Frank glances, Frank excusing himself and getting up, following him. 

But what was going on? 

Gerard did but didn't want to know all at the same time so he just wanted to use the time, getting his small sketchbook out and doodling small things in one of the pages. 

It was about few minutes later when the same waiter returned, placing the orders down, staring at Gerard as if he had something to say. 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, about to say something when he noticed Frank approaching. 

"your friend just called your name"   
Frank sat down, Pointing to another waiter who was in the distance, talking to a customer. 

The blond customer who's tag read "Max" Frowned slightly, nodding and leaving. 

Gerard pulled the cup of coffee towards himself, taking a sip of it after blowing on it. 

Frank coughed, giving Gerard a smile before he sipped on his own lemon and honey tea. 

"Again, I'm really sorry for today. I had no idea you were sick, Frank"  
Gerard apologized again, Frank waving his hand off and telling him to not worry about it. 

It was a beautiful day.   
It was raining and Gerard was staring out of the window, sipping on his coffee happily. 

"I love it when it rains"  
The younger of the two stared out the window, happiness clear in his eyes as Frank stared at them.

The boy looked truly happy after a while and honestly now that Frank thought about it it only made him cuter. 

"There is just something about the rain" Gerard sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"The rain and the woods. The way everything smells so "earthly"... It all just reminds me of home"

Frank seemed lost, his eyes not leaving the boy for a second as he watched him staring out the window. 

His small upturned nose and his round eyes.   
There was something about the boy that had made Frank just want to stare and never get bored of it. 

"You have a home now, Gerard." Frank followed the boy's eyes, ending up noticing a bunch of small children outside, playing  happily under the rain. 

And that just made his mind go to places he disliked the most.   
The places he always pretend never existed. 

"You have a big home, a rich father"  
He sighed, staring back at the boy and noticing the sadness in his eyes. 

"I don't call that home. It will never be a home for me, you know?   
Home was when I had a caring grandma. Home was when I could step in and forget all my sadness.   
As for that place, It's just a prison"

Gerard shook his head, pushing all the thoughts off his brain as he glanced at his watch then looked at the man sitting in front of him. 

"I should get going now. It's kind of late and Donald might be back" 

Grabbing his backpack he unzipped it and shoved the small sketchbook in it. 

Frank nodded in agreement as he had somewhere to go himself.   
He paid and they both left, running towards his car. 

The whole ride was silent, they both drowned in their own thoughts when Frank's phone rang, startling both of them. 

Frank let out a loud sigh before pulling the car aside, the wheels stopping. 

"Yes?"

Gerard glanced at Frank, noticing the man rolling his eyes away, seemingly irritated at who he was talking to. 

"Yes.. Uh"   
Biting his lip he grabbed Gerard's wrist, the boy staring at him in confusion. 

"Two hours later because I have somewhere to go.... Whatever!"  
He raised his voice slightly but controlled himself, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. 

"Still nothing... I don't know.... It wasn't a part of the damn plan!  You only-"

"Fucking bitch"  
Cursing loudly he threw his phone to the backseat, covering his face. 

Gerard raised his eyebrows, wondering what had just happened as he stared at the man. 

"Is everything okay, Frank? "  
He stared at Frank worriedly, the man looking up and nodding. 

"Can you go home by yourself? "  
He rubbed his temples, looking at Gerard as the boy nodded quickly. 

"Of course" Gerard replied quickly,  opening the door and grabbing his backpack. 

"Look I'm- I'm really sorry okay? " Frank apologized, rubbing his eyes, Gerard shook his head quickly as he pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head. 

"There's no need to apologize"

Frank watched as he got out of the car under the pouring rain, telling Frank goodbye before the man drove away, watching him from the front mirror.


	6. Chapter six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited

Gerard ran a hand through his hair, smiling at how it looked. 

Thankfully it had grown up back and looked Fluffier than few weeks ago. He Unplugged his hair straightener and Closed the bottle of hair gel before he left the bathroom, closing the door as quietly as he could since it was early in the morning and everyone was still asleep. 

He was thinking with himself, making his way to his room but he stopped halfway by the door of Mikey's room, pretty sure he had heard a muffled crying coming from the inside. 

He bit his lip, standing in his spot and staring at the closed door. 

Turning to walk away he heard it again.   
His brother's muffled sobs coming from the room again. 

He opened the door worriedly, frowning at what he just saw. 

There was Mikey kneeling in the middle of the room, crying and pulling at his own hair  
Gerard's heart dropping as he noticed small red drops running down Mikey's pale skin. 

"Mikey!"  
He ran inside, Mikey looking up and frowning at the boy. 

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?"

Mikey whispered through gritted teeth, pulling his grip out of Gerard's hand. 

"Are you okay?"   
Gerard stared at his brother with worried eyes, his eyes growing wide as he looked down to his hand now bloody with Mikey's hand. 

"Get out"

Mikey got up, pointing towards the door. 

"But-"

"I said out!"  
Mikey literally shoved Gerard out of the room, closing it back and locking it as Gerard just stood there,   
Disappointed by the way he got treated. 

At breakfast he was early as always, sitting in his spot and thinking with himself when his father entered, followed by Leila and Mikey. 

The boy sat down, looking like the same Mikey everyday. 

Gerard looked down to the boys hands and spotted nothing.   
Mikey seemed to notice that as he frowned pulling his sleeve down even more. 

"Good morning to you too, Gerard"

Gerard's head snapped as he looked at his father who was staring at him with a cocked eyebrow. 

Gerard apologized and looked down to the plate being placed in front of him by one of the maids. 

Pancakes. 

Not bad, he thought as he started to eat since he was really hungry.   
His father rolled his eyes away  
Starting to eat his own breakfast quietly. 

Mikey wasn't eating. 

Gerard noticed as the boy's eyes were somewhere else as he was stabbing his fork in the pancake mindlessly, Gerard hoping for his father to notice and make him eat.   
But that never happened  
Because all the attention was on him.   
Everyone waiting for him to make a mistake just so they can tell him off. 

Soon they finished, Donald leaving and it was only Gerard, Mikey and Leila. 

"So have you made any friends here, Gerard? "

Gerard's head shot up as he stared at Leila, downing his food. 

"Everyone hates him"  
Mikey snickered, pushing his plate away from himself and folding his arms. 

Gerard frowned slightly, about to open his mouth when Leila spoke. 

"Why?"

Gerard stared at the teen boy, desperate to know why everyone hated him.   
Something he didn't know before. 

"He's gay."

Mikey eyed Gerard up and down as if he was the boy's worst enemy, rolling his eyes away. 

Gerard let out a deep sigh, getting up and leaving. 

It wasn't that he wasn't used to all this. He pretty much faced that every day ever since he came out.   
Things were so worse back in jersey that what Mikey had just said didn't even hurt him that much. 

In fact the boy had just stated a fact  
A fact that Gerard had learned through the years of being a homosexual and now no matter how bad Gerard wanted to hate on humans for that but deep down in his heart he knew Mikey was right. 

Back when he was younger Gerard would always ask himself why people hated homosexuals so much?   
And he would try to find a reason or two  
But at the end of the day none of them were convincing enough. 

Even until this day Gerard still asked himself so many questions  
Why? 

The boy just wanted to shake the thoughts away so he did, making a small plan on what to do since he got the whole day to himself. 

First of all he thought about doing all his homework then maybe he'd watch a movie or   
Sketch. 

It was a simple plan since he couldn't do all the things he used to do on the weekend when he was with Elena.   
He also still didn't know what things he was allowed to do and what not.   
Because father's weird rules always seemed to confuse him. 

He sat behind the small wooden desk, placing his textbooks on it as he pulled out the small drawer, taking a pencil from it. 

"Well well well"

Tapping the end of his pencil to his chin he thought with himself before opening one of his textbooks and writing down on it.

About halfway through the ninth question he heard his father's voice from the front yard, talking to his driver before he heard the car engine starting. 

He bit his lip, placing his pencil down and getting up to go upstairs and make himself some coffee. 

Mikey seemed to have someone over as Gerard noticed, raising one eyebrow as he heard Pete Wentz loud laughter.   
But he minded his own business, making his way to the coffee maker and starting it. He placed his mug next to the counter, pouring himself some coffee when he was startled by the voice coming from behind him. 

"Mind to pour me some as well?"

Turning his head he noticed Frank standing there, dressed in his formal clothes and his hair looking like he had ran his hand through it many times. 

He didn't want to question why the man was there or why he hadn't heard anything about the man for a long time so he just nodded, taking another mug and pouring down the remaining of the coffee in it, handing it to the older man. 

Frank thanked the boy, blowing on the coffee few times before he downed it all, placing the mug down next to Gerard's still full one, turning his attention back to Gerard who was staring at him in amusement. 

"Hi"  
He sighed, giving the boy an awkward small smile to which he responded the same way, muttering a "hi" And giving the man a small awkward smile. 

"What you're up to Tonight?" Frank asked.   
He took a gulp of his coffee, licking his lips. 

"I want to draw"  
He replied, wondering where Frank just appeared from, asking questions. 

"Oh really? What do you draw? "  
The man folded his arms, looking pretty amused as he stared at the boy. 

"I- um, I kind of draw characters from comic books. I also make and name my own characters"  
He responded shyly, fully aware of the fact that he looked like a dork,   
Something he got teased about a lot back in jersey. 

"Wow, that's very interesting"  
Frank smiled,

"You should definitely show them to me" 

Gerard just shrugged downing his coffee. 

"I will"   
He smiled, 

"I want to see it now"

Gerard nodded as Frank Followed him out of the kitchen.   
"It's better than waiting for Leila in the living room and hearing Mikey with that annoying friend of his"  
Frank muttered, sighing and loosening his tie a little. 

Gerard led the man to his room, Mikey running into him as he was running away from Pete, causing him to curse, falling on his butt. 

"What the fuck!  Are you blind?"  
Mikey folded his arms, string at him and then eyeing frank but looking away with a bigger frown. 

"You were the one who literally ran into him!"  
Frank defended Gerard, helping him get up as he flinched at Mikey. 

"May I ask what the fuck you're doing in our house at this time?   
You come here more than you go to the office or your own house!"  
Mikey pointed his finger to Frank, directing his words at the man as the other two seemed to be forgotten. 

"Well first of all"  
Frank took a step closer,   
"I come here whenever your mother wants me to. Otherwise I'm not that interested in seeing your face at all"

"I know what you come here for. I honestly can't wait to tell Dad and get you and his ass kicked"  
Mikey pointed to the man and then to Gerard, making his brother frown in confusion as he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Frank. 

"Great!  You can tell him that. I actually have a lot of things to tell him as well"

The whole room fell silent as Mikey stared at the man, not knowing what to say. 

"Frank let's go" Gerard pulled Frank by his wrist, sad at the fact that something so small turned into an argument like that, ruining the mood completely. 

Frank frowned as he followed Gerard to the basement, giving Mikey one last look of haters over his shoulder  
Then they both hearing the door to Gerard's room being slammed shut. 

"That kid never fails to get on my nerve"

Frank frowned, sitting down on the edge of Gerard's bed as he rubbed his temples, Gerard just staring him, not understanding why the man never came along with his brother. 

"I'm sorry, dear"  
Frank looked up, noticing the look on Gerard's face. 

The boy looked like a sad little puppy  
Or maybe it was just Frank's imagination since he loved dogs a lot. 

"Thank you for defending me. "  
Gerard sighed, getting up and moving to sit on his chair. 

"I just don't know why Mikey hates me so much"

Frank stared at him before shrugging, asking him to show his sketches.   
And all of a sudden Gerard seemed excited as he got up, pulling the drawer and taking out the small old sketchbook.


	7. Chapter seven

"I've always thought Batman was cooler than Superman"  
Frank smirked, eyeing the pencil sketch of Batman and the joker. 

Gerard nodded in agreement, smiling as he looked at his sketch with pride. 

It was a little faded since he had done it last year but it was still one of his favorite works. 

He watched as frank turned the page, his smile still on his lips. 

After a lot of superhero sketches and some sketches of his grandmother frank turned the last page, Gerard's heart skipping a beat at what it was. 

How could he be so stupid and forget something like that? 

His cheeks and ears started to grow hot as he saw frank run a hand over the sketch, following every line with the tip of his fingers. 

"This is beautiful"  
He smiled, bringing the notebook up and closer to his face. 

Gerard closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh and licking his lips as he rubbed his face, not knowing what to say. 

"I'm sorry if that's creepy"

He took the notebook, about to pull it out of Frank's hand when frank pulled back. 

"Why would that be creepy?"  
He asked, finally letting go as Gerard took the sketchbook with embarrassment. 

"This is something artists do. Sketching people and stuff   
I mean I don't know much about art and stuff but that was totally beautiful"  
The man added, placing a hand on Gerard's thigh.   
"I don't mind you drawing me that beautifully"

He pulled his vibrating phone out of his coat's pocket and typed a quick message before he pushed his phone back in his pocket. 

"Hey"  
He pushed Gerard by his shoulder. 

"Say something"

Gerard just sighed, still too embarrassed to talk as he still had his eyes on the ground, hoping Leila come as soon as she could, taking Frank away. 

But that didn't happen of course.   
Because the whole universe seemed to fuck with him today. 

"Okay I'm really sorry but I have to do this"

He was about to look at frank in confusion of what he meant when he felt the man's hands on his sides, tickling him as he shrieked with laughter, begging frank to stop. 

But he didn't, making him fall on his back, trying to protect himself but frank was faster than him, tickling him even harder as he gasped for air, trying to bite Frank's hand but not reaching it. 

So he took a handful of Frank's hair, pulling his head up and away from him, his other hand shoving Frank's hand away. 

Frank lost his balance, falling on Gerard's chest who was panting from how much he had just laughed. 

And nothing seemed to Matter in that moment as they were pulled like magnets, lips connecting in a small soft kiss. 

Gerard's hand came down from Frank's hair to the side of his neck, his eyes closing as frank cupped his cheek, their lips meeting again but this time with more power as Frank ran a hand through the boy's fluffy hair, ignoring his brain as it was telling him to take it slow. 

Gerard on the other hand was lost in different feelings, the messy kiss and Frank's hands making all the hair in his body stand. 

Frank finally pulled back, his chin and lips glistening as Gerard reached, wiping them with his thumb. 

"Oh God"  
The man ran a hand through his hair as he helped Gerard get up. 

"What just happened"  
He scratched his head, about to apologize when he heard Gerard speak. 

"Magic... Fireworks"  
Gerard whispered between pants as frank chuckled, getting up and walking over to the mirror, fixing his hair and his tie, hoping he didn't look like he had just kissed the older son of his boss. 

"This was like, a lot better than I thought"

Gerard mumbled, his eyes to the ground. 

"I mean the first few times I did it it was like very awkward"  
He shrugged. 

Frank turned, leaning on the closet and folding his arms, staring at the boy in amusement. 

"I mean it was my first time and his first time too"  
Scratching his head he looked at frank as he heard his ringtone filling the air. 

The man answered the phone, winking at Gerard before he left, Gerard biting his lip as his face turned red. 

He had mixed feelings. 

Part of him was happy because he had this crazy crush on Frank  
Part of him was scared of his father

But at that moment he couldn't care less. 

It seemed like that kiss just fixed everything.   
He smiled with himself as he got up, grabbing the empty mugs and leaving his room. 

Mikey was still in the living room, playing with Pete on his Xbox and cursing like a truck driver.   
Something Gerard had never seen him do before. 

He made his way to the kitchen, ignoring as the maids gave him weird looks before he made his way out of the kitchen. 

"You're alive"

He stopped in his tracks, hearing Mikey as the boy looked at him over his shoulder. 

"What?"

"Why were you exactly begging frank to stop?"  
The blond boy narrowed his eyes. 

"I thought you were being stabbed or something by the way you were so loud" The boy added, Gerard paling. 

Was he that loud? 

"I don't know what you're talking about"  
He lied, making his way back to the basement and ignoring Mikey who mumbled "sneaky little bitch" To his back. 

He laid down for the rest of the evening, taking a shower once he woke up around dinner and making his way to the dining room. 

He was in time but still everyone else seemed to be earlier than him. 

He made his way to the table quietly, biting back his smile as he noticed frank in the next chair. 

Pete Had joined them too, sitting next to Mikey who was staring at Frank with venom in his eyes. 

Everyone got busy with their food.   
Gerard looked up to the empty place of his father, assuming he was in a business trip again. 

"So Mikey"

Everyone looked up to Leila who was staring at her son. 

"How's your girlfriend?"

Mikey stopped chewing, looking away before he took a sip of his water. 

"We broke up"  
He mumbled, bringing a spoonful of food to his mouth. 

"What happened?"  
His mother cocked an eyebrow.   
He just shrugged, shoving his plate away slowly as he placed his spoon and fork down. 

"Don't wanna talk about it"  
He mumbled, excusing himself and leaving. 

Gerard was sure he heard frank whisper something about the boy being a spoiled brat which made Gerard choke on his food, squeezing Frank's thigh under the table. 

The man had the same reaction as he started to cough, they both sipping on their water as Leila and Pete gave them weird looks. 

Luckily they didn't hear that.   
Frank smirked with himself as he continued with his food. 

"Frank, I want you to finish the files tonight"  
Leila spoke.   
Frank let out a small sigh as he looked up, smiling. 

"I will do them when the right time comes, don't worry"

Leila smiled at her assistant, nodding before she got up, telling him to follow her since she had something to discuss with him. 

There was an awkward silence between Pete and Gerard before they both left, one going after Mikey and the other going to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited ;-;

Gerard was mumbling some random song with himself that day, cleaning around his room. 

The weather was getting kind of colder and he didn't have warm clothes. Only two hoodies with sweatpants and that was all. 

After collecting all the waste which was nothing but a bunch of papers, broken pencils and a candy wrapper he took it to the trash, returning to his room. 

He was in the middle of doing his homework when his father called him.   
He placed his pen down and closed his notebook, leaving his room as he made his way to his father's office on the second floor. 

He hesitated behind the closed door before knocking softly.   
There was a pause before his father told him to come in. 

It was his first time stepping in there because his father never allowed anyone besides Leila enter there since he stored all his important files in that place. 

Everywhere was decorated in gold and white. Gerard looked around before his gaze fell on his father.   
He stood straight, keeping his eyes low as he was slowly swinging back and forth on his feet. 

The man typed away on his laptop before he stopped, pushing his glasses further, looking up to the boy in the corner. 

"I've been checking on your progress at school. Since you're doing good and your teachers are happy with you I've thought about rewarding you"

Gerard's head shot up as he raised his eyebrows, taken by surprise by his father's word's. 

"I'll give you a gift card to this art store"  
The man slid a colorful card towards his son, Gerard grinning as he took the card, thanking his father politely. 

The man told him he could go but he cleared his throat, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

"What is it, boy?"  
The man asked, his eyes back on the screen of his laptop. 

"Can I go shopping too, sir?"  
He asked,   
"I don't have warm clothes and it's getting cold"

The man nodded, telling him he could go but he had to be back before dinner which Gerard nodded quickly, thanking him. 

"I'll call Frank to take you. He'll help you with your shopping since you're new around here"  
Leila said from across the room, giving Gerard a smile as Gerard nodded, thanking her and leaving. 

He got dressed quickly, almost tripping as he wore his shoes and left the house, hopping in Frank's car. 

"Hey Frankie"  
He greeted excitedly, leaning to hug and the man but surprised when he moved away, looking around. 

"Careful. Somebody might see"  
He whispered, giving Gerard's thigh a squeeze.   
"Someone will pop out of nowhere when you least expect. The next thing you know your father will find out i just made out with his precious boy"  
The man chuckled. 

Gerard nodded in understatement, giggling with himself.   
"And he would kill us"

Frank giggled as well, shaking his head as he started the car.

"How have you been?"  
He asked, Gerard looking up from the gift card in his hand as he shoved it back to his pocket. 

"Good actually" He replied, smiling happily as he looked out the window excitedly. 

He seemed a lot happier, smiling nonstop as he rolled the window down, the crisp evening air toying with his hair as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he moved his head out, feeling the wind passing through his thin slender fingers. 

Frank watched him with a matching grin as he turned the radio up a little. 

"You good now?"  
Frank asked when he saw Gerard sit up, facing the street in front of him. 

He nodded, watching as they entered the lighter part where there were many shops and stores. 

Frank parked the car, coming out as Gerard did it as well, following him close behind. 

Frank led him to one of the shops, giving him a reassuring smile over his shoulder as they both entered. 

It was filled with people, Gerard getting nervous as he looked around, wanting to take Frank's hand but deciding against it. 

Frank seemed to be familiar with the store so he led Gerard directly to where all the useful clothing for Gerard was. 

The man helped Gerard choose between many options until they seemed to be done. 

Frank turned once he felt like there wasn't anything left, grabbing Gerard's hand and catching him off guard as he pulled him to one of the dressing rooms. 

Gerard stared at him, big eyes glowing under the yellow light, giving him a puzzled look. 

"Frank"  
He whispered, Frank turning him by his arms as he was now staring at the reflection of both of them in the mirror. 

Frank slid his hand down his chest, planting small kisses to the side of his cheek as he unbuttoned the buttons of Gerard's jacket, sliding it down as it fell down between their feet on the ground with a low "thump"

Gerard licked his now dry lips, gulping and closing his eyes as there was a small kiss placed to the side of his neck. 

Another one right under his left ear then on top of his head. 

Gerard turned quickly, cold pale hands cupping the sides of Frank's face as he connected their lips into a tender kiss. 

Gerard's palms started to sweat as Frank turned him, facing the big mirror as He stared at their reflection, panting. 

"I want you to look at yourself"  
Frank whispered, Gerard gasping softly as the man pushed him to the cold mirror gently, cheek pressed to it as he watched the tattooed hands unbutton his jeans. 

"Can I?"  
Frank asked with a whisper that ran a shiver down Gerard's spine as he nodded slowly. 

Frank placed a kiss to his neck, his hand sliding down until it was inside the boy's underwear. 

Gerard looked down, watching as the tattooed hand wrapped around his shaft. 

He gasped softly, closing his eyes as frank picked up the pace, sliding his hand up and down his leaking hard on. 

Gerard knew he was not gonna last  
And Frank seemed to realize it as he continued with a harder grip, Gerard starting to pant as he squeezed his eyes shut, his head falling back on Frank's shoulder as the man's free hand came up, wrapping around his neck and squeezing  
All while he slowed down on purpose just when he knew Gerard was close, causing the boy to whine as he started thrusting in Frank's fist, eyes filling with tear as frank squeezed his neck. 

"Look at yourself!"  
Frank commanded in his ear with a whisper, making him open his bloodshot eyes, mouth hanging open as he came all over Frank's hand,   
A shockwave of pleasure running all over his body, Making his knees go weak  
About to give out. 

Frank let go of his throat, causing him to gasp for air and pant, watching as frank brought his palm up to his mouth, telling him to lick. 

He stared at the man before nodding, taking his hand as he wrapped his lips around each of his fingers, frank watching him the whole time, not even blinking. 

but Frank pulled his hand back, pecking him on his lips quickly before he left, Gerard just staring in surprise. 

He stared at his own reflection before wearing his jacket back and coming out. 

They carried the bags to Frank's car without saying a word.   
All because Frank seemed to be in thought and Gerard didn't want to ruin it. 

So he just sat quietly, the soft music playing in the background as he stared in front of him, stealing glances at Frank every now and then while he was driving. 

"What's wrong, Frank?"  
He asked after some time, staring at Frank as the man gripped the steering wheel, biting his lip and frowning slightly. 

Gerard was taken aback by sudden slam on the brakes as the car stopped suddenly, making him fall back on his seat. 

He sat up, looking around and noticing they were somewhere unfamiliar and dark. 

It was near a cemetery as Gerard took a closer look, raising his eyebrows. 

"Let's get outta here"  
Frank unbuckled his seatbelt, Gerard obeying in silence as he did too, both getting out of the car into the night air. 

It was a very calm place.   
Gerard looking around and examining everything. 

They could hear the wind blow, shaking the leaves and moving them around,   
Creating something like a horror movie scene. 

Frank took Gerard's hand slowly,   
Pulling him into a kiss which caught Gerard in surprise. 

It was a short one.   
Not like a full making out as Frank pulled back, staring at the boy. 

He looked as if he had something to say  
And Gerard was eager to find out what but the man decided against it as he let out a sigh, letting go of Gerard's hands and running a hand over his face. 

"What's wrong, Frank?"  
Gerard was quick to ask, staring at the man with his innocent eyes. 

Frank in the other hand was fighting a feeling that was squeezing at his heart, making him feel bad about every single thing he did with the boy. 

He didn't know what it was but something about the boy just pulled him in and he couldn't even fight it. 

"Why are we in a cemetery?"  
Gerard asked again. 

He had a lot of questions in his mind, demanding answers from Frank who was still in deep thought. 

"Gee I think I'm- I don't know. I'm falling for you"

"What?"  
Gerard asked, gulping.   
Frank shrugged, looking away and sighing as he ran a hand over his cold face. 

"I don't fucking know. It's all... I don't really know. You make me feel something I haven't felt for a long time"  
Frank confessed,staring at the boy in front of him. 

Words were all mixed up in his brain, like a story in a paper that has been torn in to thousand pieces. 

He was never good with these things. He wasn't good with speaking his feelings and all this seemed very frustrating. 

"Frank are you okay?"


End file.
